Digimon Gaia Intermission Chapter:Gaia Rally
by Ritdracmon
Summary: An "Around the World" Rally starting from Australia and ending in the Digital World. With the X2011 Prototype  One Make Race  and the DigiQuartz Real World is too dnagerous ,be prepared for some fast-paced hair-raising ride!


Digimon Gaia's main page

.

Digimon Gaia Intermission Chapter:Gaia Rally

This chapter has not much in relation to the actual Gaia story,but the characters in this story are the Gaia cast.

I know that I will be giving a lot of information,but if it helps,so be it.

Gaia World Rally

Crew per vehicle:2(Tamer and Partner Digimon)

Race Type:Point-to-Point(DigiQuartz Albert Park,Australia to Gaia Digital World (coast) track Vineta G

Top speed of car:At least 420km/h

Starting Grid:

1st:Holly and Elecmon

2nd:Vicente and Yewmon

3rd:AJ and Shenmon

4th:Anry and Hippamon

5th:Jihyuk and Eumagmon

6th:Miya and Neilosmon

7th: Danny and Squilmon

8th: Molly and Cicatrizmon

9th:Eliah and DeathAeriamon

10th:Shermy and Sekimon

DigiQuartz,Start Grid,Albert Park,Australia

Commentators:Damemon and Psychemon

'Welcome to the annual Gaia is Race Day. Hello there again race fans,I'm Cutemon,sports reporter for the Smiles Broadcasting Company.'Cutemon said,smiling at the camera whilst holding a microphone. 'Today,we have quite an exciting race lined up for us! But first,let's recap on what happened during qualifying.'

There was not much going on in the first qualifying session. Other than the fact that Miya managed to slipstream her way to 1st on the start straight in the middle of Q1. But that was not the final result as her X2011 had suspension problems and had to pit in early,letting AJ take the lead,which he lost to Holly in second round was slightly more dramatic,as Shermy and Vicente had a bit of a tussle when Shermy was pitting in to get new tires. Vicente was on the inner side closer to the pit,Shermy was on the outer side,so he was penalised to 10th for dangerous qualified second,but he decided to switch places with Vicente because he felt 'that he was partly at fault.

'That was rather interesting...'Cutemon remarked.

'Well,Shermy's at a disadvantage this time,dame.'Damemon replied back.'Opportunities for overtaking are low,dame.'

'Anyways...'Cutemon continued,'let's all rise for the anthem of the Digital World.'

(anthem plays,with Shoutmon singing)

Shermy,AJ,Anry and Eliah stood beside their vehicles as the anthem played. They then went into their cars at the end of the anthem.

'That was the anthem of the Digital World,as is customary to sing it before races like this.'Cutemon said.

"How exciting..."Shermy said,settled in the cockpit of the car he and Sekimon are racing in."This feels like a racing game I play,but in reality." He continued as he looked at Sekimon,seated behind him in the cockpit.

"If you are good at said racing game,do not disappoint in this,then!"Sekimon returned.

"Is it me," AJ said,"or is it slightly cramped in here?" The top of his head was touching the Glass canopy of his car.

"Yes,it is you."Shenmon said sarcastically to AJ. Shenmon was also quite uncomfortable in his place.

"Tamer does the piloting..."Anry said to Hippamon,"partner Digimon does the navigation..."

"And team radio..."Hippamon continued.

"Should I be concerned about car characteristics?"Holly asked Elecmon.

"The cars or more or less the same,I think it is more of skill."Elecmon replied.

"Anything like KERS or DRS?."Eumagmon asked Jihyuk.

Jihyuk replied,'I'm not too sure...'

For some reason,this rally is one of the most anticipated events in the calendar of the Gaia world. Many have gathered at the start for the start of the rally. The rally makes use of existing infrastructure,and also uses portals to link what would be normally impossible to join.

After the conversations,race control gave the all clear and switched on the 'traffic lights' The lights turned red with each passing second.

'5' Race control started the countdown as the 5th red from right lit up.

'4'

Some started revving the engines.

'3'

Some more started revving the engines.

'2'

By this,all were revving the engines.

'1'

Some eased off the accelerator at this.

'GO!'

'And their off! Damemon said.

At that,AJ and Shenmon,Jihyuk and Eumagmon,Danny and Squilmon, and Shermy and Sekimon rocketed off the start line and into the first right-left series,some gaining position much more than they would if they had a normal start.

Vicente and Yewmon,Miya and Neilosmon and Molly and Cicatrizmon had a normal start. The ones unfortunate enough to stall at the start were Holly and Elecmon,Anry and Hippamon and Eliah and DeathAeriamon,resulting in a slow start.

"Hey,Damemon,'Psychemon asked,'want some kangaroo steak?'

"Kangaroo steak? I'd love to try it!" Damemon replied.

'Oh yay...'Sekimon remarked.'Now we are 4th...'

'Up from 10th too...'Shermy replied.'Mind you,we had to avoid rear-ending others...'

The AJ-Shenmon pair rocketed into the lead,followed by Jihyuk-Eumagmon,Danny-Squilmon and Shermy-Sekimon. However,Anry was NOT going to lose on what was her 'home turf',she compensated for the bad start and was on an overtaking spree. Anry overtook AJ by the last right corner of the Australia stage.

'Whooo Yeah!' Anry shouted as she took the last left of the Australia stage. With that,she started the US stage in first place.

'That was quite an interesting series of events...'Psychemon remarked.

'Anry moved up to 1st from 8th! That ought to be dame for the others,especially AJ...'Damemon remarked.

'These hamburgers are quite delicious...want to try some,Damemon?' Psychemon asked his fellow commentator.

'I'll take one...'Damemon replied.'Dame,their delicious!'

Standings after Stage 1(AUS):

Anry-Hippamon:1st

AJ-Shenmon:2nd

Jihyuk-Eumagmon:3rd

Danny-Squilmon:4th

Shermy-Sekimon:5th

Miya-Neilosmon:6th

Vicente-Yewmon:7th

Molly-Cicatrizmon:8th

Holly-Elecmon:9th

Eliah-DeathAeriamon:10th

'(Still munching on burger)Ormph...And now we are in the US stage of the race!' Psychemon commented.

"And the racers face the fifth corner of the Indianapolis track as the first corner!"Damemon stated.

"When's the overtaking?"Psychemon asked his fellow commentator.

"The double switchback,and the long stretch of speedway"Damemon replied.

Some started to slip by the third corner of the track they were on…Holly raced with skill that she ended up 3rd by that corner,with fellow compatriot AJ holding a narrow first. Second place was Shermy,and following 4th was Miya. The double switchback then came and since the first three were bunched up on the outer area of the corner,Miya saw that opportunity and by the second part of the switchback,she had taken the lead. Forced to not rear end AJ,Shermy then slowed down,dropping to fourth,with AJ and Holly taking 3rd and 2nd respectively. At the back,Eliah tussled with Vicente and managed to snatch 5th. The long speedway stretch saw the pack regroup,with virtually no overtaking opportunity due to the very fast nature of the stretch they were on.

Most of the pack braked earlier than they had to,and thus some lost position. Miya braked the latest,and maintained the lead. The other three who were in the top fourth also maintained their lead.

"This marks the end of the US stage and the start of the Canada Stage!"Psychemon shouted into the mic.

Standings after Stage 2(US)

Miya-Neilosmon:1st

AJ-Shenmon:2nd

Holly-Elecmon:3rd

Shermy-Sekimon:4th

Eliah-DeathAeriamon:5th

Vicente-Yewmon:6th

Molly-Cicatrizmon:7th

Danny-Squilmon:8th

Anry-Hippamon:9th

Jihyuk-Eumagmon:10th

With the pack entering the Canadian stage, two people were thinking of coming in top for that stage. AJ and Holly. With the nature of the abilities of the car,they soon got their "home advantage",with AJ and Holly neck and neck.

"It's AJ in the lead…"Psychemon said.

"Now it's Holly…"Damemon returned.

The commentators basically had a "badminton" match with who was in the lead.

'AJ?'Shenmon asked

'Yeah,Shenmon?'AJ replied

'If racing line is important,take the corner as inside as possible'

'So when do we make the turn?'

'NOW!'

The situation changed at the hairpin corner of the stage,where AJ pulled ahead of Holly because he took the turn on the inside of the turn. Eliah managed to gain position from Shermy

"The cars are the same,so it's driver skill…"Damemon commented.

"Whee…"Psychemon randomly said into his mic.

The Canadian stage saw a fight with the two Canadians,with the pack remaining pretty much the same. With stage 3 completed,stage 4 came up. Shermy decided to slow down a bit during the stage transitions,losing more positions.

Standings after Stage 3(CAN)

AJ-Shenmon:1st

Holly-Elecmon:2nd

Eliah-DeathAeriamon:3rd

Vicente-Yewmon:4th

Molly-Cicatrizmon:5th

Jihyuk-Eumagmon:6th

Danny-Squilmon:7th

Anry Hippamon:8th

Miya-Neilosmon:9th

Shermy-Sekimon:10th

"And now we are in Ireland!"Both commentators sommented in unison

Eliah had done some pre-race study,and had formulated a plan to take the lead by the end of the stage.

'How many more corners before we overtake?'Eliah asked DeathAeriamon.

'11.'DeathAeriamon replied.

'We should slowly start climbing,then claim first as we get into that corner.'Eliah returned.

Eliah was slightly more aggressive at this stage,someone in front of him losing a position about every six corners. Just as Eliah took the second right-angled turn,he took the lead,AJ dropping to second. Eliah raced rather aggressively that the last few corners were done at speed that was deemed very fast by the commentators. That is not to say that the back of the pack was not interesting…Shermy gained a position every seven corners and by the end of the Irish stage,he was…8th.

"Two more stages to go,we'll pick our way up by the time we enter the Singapore stage."Shermy said to Sekimon,who was gritting his teeh for some reason.

Standings after Stage 4(IRE)

Eliah-DeathAeriamon:1st

AJ-Shenmon:2nd

Holly-Elecmon:3rd

Vicente-Yewmon:4th

Molly-Cicatrizmon:5th

Jihyuk-Eumagmon:6th

Danny-Squilmon:7th

Shermy-Sekimon:8th

Anry-Hippamon:9th

Miya-Neilosmon:10th

"Most Commonwealth Nations were former colonies of this country…"Damemon started.

"And the sun never sets on this empire…or at least it used to…"Psychemon returned.

"WELCOME TO BRITIAN!" Damemon shouted into the mic.

"Want some fish and chips?"Psychemon asked Damemon.

"Looks appetizing,I'll have some…"replied Damemon.

"Is it me…"Shermy said to Sekimon,"or are the commentators eating while we are racing like as though they are watching a movie?"

"They're eating alright…"Sekimon replied.

Holly,having a lightly adverse reaction to "Commonwealth",lost placing and fell to 6th. The Brits,Molly,Jihyuk and Vicente, gained position to 1st,2nd and 3rd respectively,with AJ a close 4th,Danny, slightly further away, only managed to gain a position and climbed up to 7th. Anry following behind at 8th,leaving Eliah and Miya to fight for 9th and 10th. By the time the pack entered the grid straight for the track,Holly dropped to 8th,Shermy and Anry climbing up to 6th and 7th respectively. It was a very close race between the three that had Britain in their genes,but Molly came out on top,followed by Vicente and Jihyuk.

Standings after Stage 5(GBR)

Molly-Cicatrizmon:1st

Vicente-Yewmon:2nd

Jihyuk-Eumagmon:3rd

AJ-Shenmon:4th

Danny-Squilmon:5th

Shermy-Sekimon:6th

Anry-Hippamon:7th

Holly-Elecmon:8th

Miya-Neilosmon:9th

Eliah-DeathAeriamon:10th

"Welcome to Poland!"Both commentators stated.

The pack was quite bunched together at the start of the Polish stage. And the first corner allowed Danny a chance to get first place. The next few corners gave Shermy the chance to claim 3rd,followed by 2nd. The rest was basically a pack that had racers change position most of the time,no constants. Danny was doing a really good job of maintaining his position on his 'home course'

Standings after Stage 6(POL)

Danny-Squilmon:1st

Shermy-Sekimon:2nd

Vicente-Yewmon:3rd

Jihyuk-Eumagmon:4th

Anry-Hippamon:5th

Holly-Elecmon:6th

Miya-Neilosmon:7th

AJ-Shenmon:8th

Eliah-DeathAeriamon:9th

Molly-Cicatrizmon:10th

"Ooohhh…Night Race…."Damemon started.

"Welcome to Singapore!"Psychemon stated into his mic.

"Want some fried prawn noodles?"Damemon asked his fellow commentator

"I'd like to!"Psychemon replied.

"Sekimon,get me the line to the commentators…"Shermy said.

"Eh…"Sekimon started pressing buttons on his panel."Done…"

"Ok…"Shermy said as he grabbed his in-car mic.

"WILL THE COMMENTATORS PLEASE STOP EATING! I CAN HEAR THE COMMENTARY FROM WHERE I AM!"Shermy thundered into the mic.

"Dame…"Damemon replied.

"Thank you…"Shermy said as he hung up.

Danny's lead from the Polish leg was thinning,and by the fast section after the first turn,Shermy claimed first place. Vicente also climbed up,as did Jihyuk…

The pit straight just cemented Shermy,Vicente and Jihyuk as the top three. The grid remained a constant due to the inherent difficulty of oveetaking.

Standings after Stage 7(SIN)

Shermy-Sekimon:1st

Vicente-Yewmon:2nd

Jihyuk-Eumagmon:3rd

Anry-Hippamon:4th

Holly-Elecmon:5th

Miya-Neilosmon:6th

Danny-Squilmon:7th

AJ-Shenmon:8th

Eliah-DeathAeriamon:9th

Molly-Cicatrizmon:10th

"And we are now in the Philippines!"Both commentators said in unison

Shermy's lead was thinning,and since the lead would be lost,it was better to lose it earlier than later. By the next hairpin,Vicente had claimed first ,Shermy proved to keep a close second to Vicente,with Jihyuk still third. Those that were further away cut the track,but since this was not a really serious race,no penalties were given. The simple nature of the track meant that the Philippines Stage flew right by.

Standings after Stage 8(PHI)

Vicente-Yewmon:1st

Shermy-Sekimon:2nd

Jihyuk-Eumagmon:3rd

Anry-Hippamon:4th

Holly-Elecmon:5th

Miya-Neilosmon:6th

Danny-Squilmon:7th

AJ-Shenmon:8th

Eliah-DeathAeriamon:9th

Molly-Cicatrizmon:10th

"Welcome to Shanghai!"Psychemon stated.

"Want some soup dumplings?"Damemon asked Psychemon

"I'd like to try some…"Psychemon replied.

"…"Shermy just grit his teeth behind his lips."Four more stages to go…"

"This is the first track in the East Asia "leg"."Damemon said,still munching on a soup dumpling.

The rather fast nature of the Shanghai track also meant that the stage flew right by.

Standings after Stage 9(CHI)

Shermy-Sekimon:1st

Jihyuk-Eumagmon:2nd

Vicente-Yewmon:3rd

Anry-Hippamon:4th

Holly-Elecmon:5th

Miya-Neilosmon:6th

Danny-Squilmon:7th

AJ-Shenmon:8th

Eliah-DeathAeriamon:9th

Molly-Cicatrizmon:10th

"And we are now in (South) Korea!"Damemon stated

"Want to try some kimchi and cold noodles?" Psychemon asked

"I'm quite full,but I'll still try it anyway…"Damemon replied.

By now,all racers were annoyed at the commentators for being tempting. Shermy's lead was thinning,so he gave the lead to Jihyuk so that things would be a lot easier for him. The tight turns gave Jihyuk a bigger lead.

Standings After Stage 10(KOR)

Jihyuk-Eumagmon:1st

Shermy-Sekimon:2nd

Vicente-Yewmon:3rd

Anry-Hippamon:4th

Holly-Elecmon:5th

Miya-Neilosmon:6th

Danny-Squilmon:7th

AJ-Shenmon:8th

Eliah-DeathAeriamon:9th

Molly-Cicatrizmon:10th

"We are now in our second-last stage!"Both commentators said in unison.

It was quite a high speed affair,with most doing the track in less than 1 minute and 40 seconds. The chances for overtaking were simply passed,so the pack just remained as it was when it entered Japan.

Standings After Stage 11(JPN)

Jihyuk-Eumagmon:1st

Shermy-Sekimon:2nd

Vicente-Yewmon:3rd

Anry-Hippamon:4th

Holly-Elecmon:5th

Miya-Neilosmon:6th

Danny-Squilmon:7th

AJ-Shenmon:8th

Eliah-DeathAeriamon:9th

Molly-Cicatrizmon:10th

"It does not end in the real world,right?"Damemon asked

"Nope. It ends in the Digital World!"Psychemon replied.

"Pure undulation."Damemon said.

"And underwater section!"Psychemon continued

"Great…"Shermy thought

"Whee!"Molly thought.

"The racers get to use DRS…on the home straight…before they finish the race…"Psychemon said

The race in the Digital World went on like that of the Real World. But there was something weird…Everyone was on the same line when coming out of the lat corner,and all activated the DRS at the same time.

"And they're on the home straight…"Psychemon said with anticipation

"And they've activated DRS AT THE SAME TIME…"Damemon continued.

The checkered flag waved.

"IT'S TOO CLOSE TO CALL!"Both commentators said.

"Photos are useless…everyone reached the finish line at the same time…"Damemon said.

After Stage 12(Digital World)

Jihyuk-Eumagmon:1st

Shermy-Sekimon:1st

Vicente-Yewmon:1st

Anry-Hippamon:1st

AJ-Shenmon:1st

Holly-Elecmon:1st

Miya-Neilosmon:1st

Danny-Squilmon:1st

Eliah-DeathAeriamon:1st

Molly-Cicatrizmon:1st

Cutemon:No one won,no one lost. I guess that this will be a race for the record books.


End file.
